Mi pequeña Estrella
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu quiso llorara en el momento que vio a la mini-Lucy de siete años observándolo con admiración, sabia que cuando llegara al gremio con ella vuelta una niña por su culpa su cabeza rodaría, aunque lo peor seria cuando ella volviera a la normalidad y viera que todo era su culpa, en fin no tenia otra mas que cuidarla hasta que encontrara la cura y ser su dragón guardián.


**Yosh gente se me acaba de ocurrir esta historia, realmente dure un buen rato escribirla asi que lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía, espero les guste este one-shot mientras se me ocurre algo nuevo para mis otra historias.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, y mashima es un puto troll que amo por lo que nos hizo en el manga capitulo 400.**

**Mi pequeña estrella**

¿Qué hacer?

Esto estaba mal.

Todo era su culpa.

Pero ni muerto aceptaría eso.

En medio de magnolia se podía observar como un chico de cabello rosado, ojos jade y su inseparable bufanda, daba vueltas como león enjaulado en medio de la habitación siendo observado por unos hermosos ojos cafés. En cualquier otro día no le importaría, es más, estaría regocijante que esos ojos lo observaran con la admiración que tenían en ese instante.

Joder.

Que pasaría cuando Erza se enterara….Mirajane…incluso Levy, en el momento que cualquiera de sus compañeros del gremio descubrieran lo que pasaba sería un dragón muerto. No era dramático, estaba seguro que moriría en el mismo momento que pusiera un pie en el gremio, lo cual debía ser pronto para buscar una solución al problema.

Doble joder.

Se cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar por su indudable sentencia de muerte a manos de sus camaradas del gremio. Moriría y ni siquiera había podido declararse a la chica que le gustaba. Chica que ahora lo observaba atentamente.

Después de todo frente a él, prestándole más atención de la que había recibido de parte de ella desde que la conocía, estaba Lucy Heartfilia viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa radiante de admiración… ¿el problema?...ahora mismo la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, tenía un cuerpo y mentalidad de siete años por su culpa.

No era justo, en la puta misión que habían ido fue un accidente que la chica cayera sobre un estante de posiciones, no quiso hacerle daño, joder nunca lastimaría de alguna forma a su amiga. El punto es que después de haber sido rociada de varias posiciones temieron lo peor.

Pero.

Nada paso.

Habían terminado la misión sin ningún inconveniente mas que Lucy tuviera mucho sueño, cosa que provoco su tardía represaría. Llegaron a Magnolia sin ningún inconveniente y pronto el tema fue olvidado más que una de sus estupideces, por dicha la misión solo fueron Happy, Lucy y él. Como la casa de la rubia era más cercana, la dejaron en la puerta para intentar aplacar un poco la ira de la cansada maga celestial…luego de irse, Natsu recordó que había dejado el papel de la misión en el bolso de Lucy y quería recuperarlo para su tablón de recuerdos (con una nota que dijera de no volver a empujar jamás a Lucy para no recibir la regañada de tu vida), pero cuando llego no pudo imaginar lo que había pasado.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una niña de siete años, rubia con ojos chocolate a punto de llorar.

Su olor era igual al de Lucy. Tenía una de las ridículamente pequeñas camisetas de su amiga, que ahora le quedaban grandes.

Entro en pánico.

Esa era su Lucy reducida a una niña. Además su generalmente despistado cerebro le indico que posiblemente era por el accidente de las pociones en la misión. Carajo su amiga iba a matarlo.

Pero nuevamente estaba equivocado.

La niña frente a él se puso a llorar y llamaba a gritos a sus padres.

Al principio le costó un poco calmarla y hacerle ver que él no pensaba hacerle ningún daño, sin saber que más hacer mientras la niña preguntaba por sus padres, él le dijo una pequeña mentira sobre que habían salido de improviso y lo dejaron como su guardián (gracias a kami-sama la Lucy que recordaba con sus 17 años le había estado contado historias a Asuka y él podía usar un poco de esa información), la niña estaba recia a creerle y eso le dio gracia, grande o pequeña Lucy siempre seria terca.

No fue hasta que le dijo que era mago que la niña sonrió, parecía que Lucy desde niña le interesaba la magia ya que no le costó hacer que confiara en él, solamente tuvo que formar una pequeña llama de fuego en su mano y la niña prácticamente lo idolatraba.

Su ego masculino estaba por el cielo.

Duro unos minutos explicarle a la niña que era un dragón slayer, para gracia del cielo ella lo capto rápidamente y parecía complacida en escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia.

Por eso ahora que entro en cuenta de que debía buscar ayuda para quitarle aquel hechizo (por su culpa) entro en pánico en que alguien lo matara.

-Natsu-san-murmuro la pequeña Lucy viéndolo confundida.

Natsu rápidamente se incorporó y le regaló una gran sonrisa, fuera la Lucy pequeña o grande no podía hacerla sentir mal.

Debía actuar rápido.

-Lucy recuerdas que te dije que era un mago-hablo el Dragneel.

Lucy asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que es un gremio?-

-Donde los magos se reúnen entre ellos y realizan misiones Natsu-san-

Chica lista.

El chico de pelo rosa y principal culpable del estado actual de la chica asintió.

-Bueno yo soy un mago y estoy en un gremio muy especial-aseguro sacándole una risa a la niña-debemos ir ahora mismo por…bueno…ocupo hablar con alguien y te debo cuidar a ti-aseguro el chico.

No iba a decirle que realmente era una chica de 17 años que se había reducido a ser una niña, por su culpa, no claro que no. En vez de gritar o negar asustada, Lucy realmente parecía complacida y entusiasmada por ir.

Media hora en intentar hacer algo con su vestimenta, para que al final la niña solucionara todo, se había puesto una camisa de ella (aunque no supiera) con un lazo en su cintura simulo un vestido, no tenía zapatos por lo cual Natsu la llevaba sobre sus hombros, los dos iban en camino a la lenta muerte de Natsu. Al menos ya en el gremio podrían ayudarla y aunque muriera ya no estaba sola.

-Natsu-san-llamo la pequeña.

-Hai-

-¿Cómo es el gremio?-

Una sonrisa inundo el rostro de Natsu.

-Es muy divertido, siempre estamos peleando pero somos muy unidos, como si fuéramos una gran familia-contesto sin dudarlo un segundo.

Lucy simplemente rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza de Natsu.

-Suena genial-

-Lo es-

-Natsu-san-

-Hai-

-Y-yo no soy buena a-asiendo amigos-tartamudeo la pequeña con pena.

Natsu detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a la mini Lucy con confusión. La Lucy grande que recordaba siempre era amable con todos, parecía comprender bien las emociones de cualquiera y siempre sonreía…también era rodeada de cualquiera y tenía muchísimos amigos.

Pero esta Lucy parecía algo tímida.

Un recuerdo de la Lucy mayor vino a su mente, ella solía hablarle de que niña era muy tímida desde la muerte de su madre y le costó un tiempo solucionar el problema ya que estaba sola, claro que después había sonreído y dicho que era muy feliz de haberlo conocido a él junto al gremio.

Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Te amaran ya verás-hablo reanudando su camino.

Lucy aun siendo una niña, se sonrojo ante las palabras de su actual guardián y algo dentro de ella se movió feliz.

Cuando llegaron al gremio todo fue una locura, era el lugar más terroríficamente genial que una niña de siete años pudiera imaginar, todos peleaban y sonreían entre ellos como la familia que siempre deseo, aunque al principio cuando Natsu explico a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos sobre unos problemas en una misión, todos parecían entrar en shock y luego lo golpearon durante un buen rato.

Eso la asusto.

De no ser porque una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco le dijo que no pasaría nada, pudo suspirar al ver como Natsu-san estaba vivo, luego fue rodeada de muchas personas y eso volvió asustarla.

-Mira es tan kawai-

-Quiero abrazarla-

-Si Lucy y Natsu tuvieran una hija seria así-

-Lu-chan es adorable-

-Gehe la coneja se ve ahora como conejito-

-Definitivamente esta mini Lucy es un hombre-

-Mírala es adorable-

-La rival de amores es demasiado linda, Gray-sama no se acerque a chibi-Lucy o se enamorara de ella-

-Kawai-

Fue en un momento donde todos la rodearon que entro en pánico y unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, no tenía experiencia con el contacto entre multitudes y quería llorar.

Quería a sus padres.

Quería volver a casa.

Todos se alertaron de las lágrimas de la pequeña y se quedaron mudos al verla soltar al llanto.

-Oka-san oto-chan-llamaba Lucy con desesperación.

Todos antes de apalear a Natsu por estúpido, habían escuchado como él menciono que Lucy no tenía recuerdos más allá de su apariencia actual…por lo cual no sabía que su madre y padre habían muerto hace tiempo.

Joder.

Para sorpresa de todos, Natsu quien había estado en el suelo herido, se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar el llanto de Lucy y corrió a su encuentro. Ante la mirada curiosa y algo nerviosa de todos, Natsu se puso frente a la mini-Lucy y le acaricio el cabello de manera tierna. Ahora mismo nadie apartaba la mirada...llevaban un año apostando cuando Natsu haría algún movimiento antes una distraída Lucy, aunque jamás esperaron que fuera cuando ella tuviera siete años.

-Lucy-la llamo naturalmente.

La niña sollozo una par de veces mientras lo miraba suplicantemente.

-Quiero a mis padres-suplico en un susurro.

Natsu se maldijo por hacer que la chica llorara, también sabía que no podía explicarle que sus padres estaban muertos.

Miro nuevamente los ojos de la niña que suplicaban. Algo dentro de él supo que estaba perdido.

-Si ellos volverán pronto-aseguro tan naturalmente que dejo al gremio helado.

Pero funciono, las lágrimas de la niña se detuvieron y lo miro con alegría.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

La niña salto ante los brazos de Natsu que la recibieron inmediatamente, sea la edad que fuera, Lucy tenía un olor jodidamente genial.

-Si por eso debes ser una buena niña y esperar con nosotros-aseguro Natsu.

Lucy volvió a ver al resto confundida y temerosa, a pesar de la sonrisa de todos, ella tuvo miedo y se abrazó fuertemente a Natsu escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Tenía miedo.

-Tranquila Luce todos son mis amigos y grandes magos-admitió Natsu provocando algo de duda en la niña-estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

...

Aunque al principio la niña parecía algo recia a estar con alguien que no fuera Natsu, la niña no aceptaba nada y duro más de una hora en convencerse que Mirajane solo quería vestirla apropiadamente. Pero mientras transcurría la tarde, Lucy se abrió más, era la cosa más adorable que veía el gremio y por eso no fue raro verla jugar con cada uno de ellos (eso si con Natsu a su lado)

Dejo que Erza y Gray jugaran a la reunión del té, jugo con el caballito de madera de Laki, escucho una canción de parte de Mirajane, intento dibujar algo con Reedus que al final le dio a Natsu (un dibujo de ellos dos de la mano), saltaba sobre Elfman con Lissana, logro hacer que Laxus la persiguiera en medio de juegos e incredulidad del gremio, a pesar de tener algo de miedo y vestida de conejito gracias a Erza, canto una canción con Gajeel (motivo por el cual no le echaron del escenario), pero sobre todo no dejaba a Natsu en ningún momento.

Mientras todos entretenían a Lucy, Levy y Freed investigaban en la biblioteca de Fairy tail sobre una cura.

Pero con la que más jugo fue con la pequeña Asuka, era la única niña de su edad, a ellas se les unieron Wendy y romeo que al ser jóvenes no asustaban mucho a Lucy. Al final terminaron por jugar a la casita. Todo estaba decidido, Wendy seria la mamá, Romeo el papá, Asuka su hermana menor y ella sería la mayor…se sentía grande y poderosa.

Después de una hora donde el papá y la mamá pudieron hablarse sin sonrojarse, Lucy supo que era hora de darle alma a la historia que montaban, después de todo ella desde niña soñaba con historias fantásticas llenas de acción y romance.

-Oka-san y oto-chan-dijo Lucy con su cara más seria.

Wendy como Romeo se sorprendía de ver a la niña meterse tanto en el papel, ambos querían mucho a Lucy como una hermana mayor y por ese motivo les encariñaba verla en esa manera tan infantil.

-Me quiero casar-aseguro de una forma que les recordó a la Lucy mayor.

Cabe decir que no solo los "padres" quedaron en shock, medio gremio escupió su comida, tiro la silla, quedo mudo ante la actuación de la niña.

-C-con quien hija-murmuro Wendy cuando pudo salir de la sorpresa.

Lucy puso un dedo en su mentón de manera confundida.

-No tengo idea-admitió la niña con una sonrisa.

Medio gremio cayó de espaldas, realmente esa Lucy era adorable e impredecible.

Gildarts que estaba observando todo al lado de Cana, se puso de pie y camino a la niña dejando al gremio confundido en especial a la niña. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se arrodillo y de manera que daría envía a un actor le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

-Oh hermosa doncella del oriente me darías el honor de tener tu mano en sagrado matrimonio-propuso de manera galante.

Cana quien estaba tomando, soltó una carcajada al ver a su padre jugar con Lucy. No solo cana, todo el gremio sonrió enternecido al ver como Gildarts participaba de los juegos de Lucy.

Lucy observo al hombre unos momentos y tomo la mano de él entre las suyas.

-Gran caballero de impresionante apariencia, me temo que mi corazón no podrá aceptar su propuesta-hablo Lucy de manera genial.

Era sorprendente ver a una niña como ella actuar de aquella forma como si fuera una gran actora. Gildarts que estaba herido de ser rechazado, o al menos eso debía fingir, continúo con su actuación.

-Podría saber la razón de ser rechazado mi hermosa doncella de cabello resplandeciente como el sol-

Definitivamente Gildarts era un rompecorazones de primera, incluso Lucy pareció dudar un momento, pero luego continúo con voz segura.

-Todo aquel que mi mano en matrimonio quiera deberá pasar por mi fiel y grandioso caballero-dijo Lucy con seguridad.

Todos se vieron algo confundidos, pero Lucy en cambio miro a Natsu con una gran sonrisa. El peli rosa no dudo que era hora de su gran actuación (aunque fuera un asco en actuar), daría lo que fuera por ver ese brillo en los ojos de Lucy.

-Aléjate Gildarts no te casaras con ella-dijo Natsu sin siquiera hacer ningún papel.

Mirajane que había estado gravando todo con su video-lacrima, soltó un bufido al ver lo poco caballeroso que era Natsu. Pero Natsu ignoro todo y vio al gremio con soberanía.

-Es más todo aquel que quiera casarse con Lucy se las verá conmigo-

Nadie supo si eso era verdad o parte de la actuación, pero su tono indicaba más lo primero. Como Fairy tail tenía fama, después de eso se almo una gran pelea, después que Gray dijera que se casaría con Lucy al mismo tiempo que Jet, todos empezaron a pelear entre todos, pero a Natsu no le importo después de ver la hermosa sonrisa de Lucy.

Ya noche y regresando a su casa con la pequeña, al final Levy y Freed si encontraron cual fue la posición que afecto a Lucy y dijeron que en una semana tendrían el remedio, pero debido al que Lucy confiaba más en él (y que era culpable de todo) la niña fue asignada a su cuidado.

Al departamento de la niña, el lugar que sería más seguro para ella, acostó a Happy en la cama ya que estaba dormido por volar con Lucy toda la tarde. Lucy por otra parte estaba entre sus brazos con una mirada algo adormilada, luego la acostó al lado de Happy en su propia cama.

La niña estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Buenas noches Luce-dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

Se quedaría en la noche para poder velar por el sueño de la pequeña, como muchas veces hizo cuando ella era grande y motivo por el cual terminaba dormido el también en la cama.

-Al final no supe con quién me casaría-susurro Lucy sin querer dormir.

-Cierto nadie me venció-comento algo distraído.

Lucy se le quedó viendo unos minutos y él ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Ya que nadie te venció tú te casaras conmigo-

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?-

-Sinceramente esperaba que nadie te venciera-

-Bien-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me casare contigo-

Lucy sonrió alegremente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se durmió rápidamente. Por otro lado Natsu se quedó un buen tiempo despierto imaginando que realmente Lucy aceptaba algo de esa magnitud en su verdadera edad y no lo tomaba como un juego.

...

Una semana después llena de juegos y diversión para la pequeña Lucy, por fin Levy y Freed habían logrado hacer una posición que lograra volverla a la normalidad, la encargada fue Mirajane quien le puso ropas de su actual apariencia que le quedaban muy flojas, pero no querían que vieran algo indebido si volvía a la normalidad, después le roció la pócima.

-Natsu-san-murmuro Lucy algo temerosa.

El peli rosa solamente le sonrió y la tranquilizo.

Al principio no pasó nada y todos vieron confundidos a Lucy, luego con una nube rosa y un sonoro ¡PUF! Frente a ellos apareció la Lucy Heartfilia que conocían con 17 años de edad y cuerpo escultural.

La chica pestañeo varias veces y observo a todos realmente confundida.

-¡Oe! ¿Cómo llegue al gremio?-menciono la chica algo confundida.

Todos sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca al ver como Lucy no recordaba nada.

La chica ignorando todo se puso de pie algo mareada y los miro confundidos.

-Bueno ya dejen de verme raro y me voy a casa a terminar mi novela-dijo ella saliendo del gremio sin ver a nadie.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio, luego vieron como Natsu salía corriendo atrás de Lucy, después todos soltaron un suspiro.

Todo volvía a estar igual.

Como siempre aun no pasaba nada entre Natsu y Lucy, esa semana de ver a la niña emocionada y siguiendo a Natsu solo sería un buen recuerdo. Camino a casa de Lucy la rubia caminaba algo confundida, Natsu no duro mucho en alcanzarla justo a tiempo cuando ella entro al departamento.

-Yo, Lucy-hablo el chico con su usual sonrisa.

La chica en cambio lo miro de manera seria y él se sintió confundido de esa seriedad.

¿Se había enojado por entrar por la ventana?

Después de unos momentos incomodos la chica suspiro resignada.

-Ya no tienes que cuidarme Natsu puedes volver al gremio-comento la chica caminando a su escritorio.

¿Espere qué?

Natsu estaba algo confundido.

-No puedo creer que esta semana actuara de forma tan ridícula y mucho menos aceptaría algo así delante del gremio, por kami-sama erza me trataba como una muñeca que vestía y si tengo que cantar nuevamente con Gajeel de esa forma moriré-

Natsu estaba atónito mientras veía como Lucy seguía quejándose de todo.

-R-recuerdas todo-afirmo Natsu sudando frio.

Más cuando Lucy lo observo de forma asesina.

-Claro que si idiota y recuerdo bien que fue tu culpa-

-L-lo siento-

-Ya que-

Hubo un silencio incomodo que ninguno quiso romper, Lucy por estar enojada y Natsu por temor a enojarla más.

-Bueno ya puedes volver al gremio y cuando me entere que digas que recuerdo todo te ira muy mal-amenazo Lucy con su pluma en alto.

Natsu asintió varias veces con nerviosismo dispuesto a marcharse antes de sufrir la ira de su amiga.

-Espera-dijo Lucy de pronto y Natsu la volteo a ver nervioso-olvidaste esto-le dijo dándole una hoja de papel.

Natsu la tomo algo dubitativo y se sorprendió en ver el dibujo que Lucy pequeña le había hecho.

-Realmente apesto con el dibujo-comento Lucy divertida.

En cambio Natsu no dijo nada y solamente se quedó viendo el dibujo en silencio, Lucy se puso algo incomoda al ver la mirada de admiración del chico en su dibujo.

-Yo…-

-No digas nada Natsu-

-Pero…-

-Ya paso Natsu, fue tierno de tu parte cuidarme toda la semana y te agradezco que no me dejaras sola, aun es algo confuso en mi mente pero realmente te comportaste como un buen padre-admitió Lucy algo avergonzada.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearle el cuerpo, un sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, como siempre que él se acercaba de más a su espacio personal.

-Gracias atesorare este dibujo-le susurro en su oreja.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, era cómodo ese sentimiento dentro de ambos casa que se encontraban en esa situación, un sentimiento cálido que estaba ahí…siempre ahí…se quedaron más tiempo de lo que un amigo estaría abrazado, claro que ninguno lo comento, antes que el sonriera como siempre, luego salto por la ventana como si fuera la más normal.

Lucy se mordió el labio indecisa de lo que iba hacer. Al carajo todo había hecho cosas peores siendo niña.

Salto a su cama y saco medio cuerpo por la ventana, noto de inmediato que Natsu no había caminado mucho.

-NATSU-grito provocando que el chico la volteara a ver confundido.

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba por arrepentirse de lo que iba hacer.

Pero aun así lo dijo.

Ya que si no nunca volvería a tomar el tema.

-Más te vales que cumplas tu promesa ya que nunca más en mi vida te propondré algo así-hablo en voz alta y sin gritar.

Natsu la miro confundido antes de reír divertido.

-Tu poderoso dragón guardián hablo en serio cuando acepto tu promesa-hablo el con naturalidad.

Aun así Lucy noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-B-bien tu sabes que un mago celestial no rompe sus promesas-dijo ella viendo a otro lado algo nerviosa.

Natsu simplemente sonrió enternecido y luego soltó una risa ligera. No fue difícil para el trepar a la ventana de Lucy y de la misma forma en que llego darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Rápido y delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero lo suficiente para volver loco los sentidos de ambos y hacerlos volar en su mente.

Lucy quedo totalmente roja al ver a un tierno Natsu y este quedo volando al ver a una Lucy tranquila.

-Bueno esto cierra el compromiso-

-C-cállate-

-Nee Lucy no te avergüences estamos comprometidos, no me mires así Igneel me explico el cortejo humano-

-Hai hai-

-Claro que si yo sé que hay que tener citas y cosas así, o eso menciono Erza-

-Tranquilo Natsu ya aprenderás-

-Hey Luce puedo volver a besarte-

-Vaya que sorpresa jamás pensé que pedirías permiso-

-Bueno le temo a tus patadas mortales-

-Está bien-

-Sabes creo que hay que ir pensando en el nombre de nuestros hijos-

-¿No te estas adelantando?-

-De que hablas tú lo prometiste y vamos a casarnos, un mago estelar no rompe sus promesas-

-Entiendo-

-Yosh vamos a infórmale al gremio-

-Espérame Natsu-

**Fin**

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho y disfrutaran un poco de la historia :D**_

_**Arriba el Nalu.**_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
